1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to band clamps and, more particularly, to a V-band clamp for mechanically fastening two objects having V-flanges together.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art V-band clamp 10 that includes a latch assembly 12 connected to a flexible, flat metal annular band 14 having an inner surface 16 and an outer surface 18. A plurality of prior art insert segments 15 (sometimes referred to in the industry as V-retainers) are circumferentially attached to the inner surface 16 of the band 14. The band 14 having a first end portion 20 and a second end portion 22 is adapted to mechanically attach objects having V-flanges together, wherein each portion 20, 22 forms a first loop 20′ and a second loop 22′, respectively, by a portion of the band 14 being bent back and attached to the outer surface 18 of the band 14. The attachment of a portion of the band 14 to the outer surface 18 and the attachment of the segments 15 to the inner surface 16 of the band 14 can be done by spot welding, crimping, mechanical fasteners, such as rivets, or by any other similar means known in the art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the latch assembly 12 includes a T-bolt 24 having a head portion 26 and a shank portion 28, a trunnion 30, and a nut 32. The head portion 26 of the T-bolt 24 is pivotably received within the first loop 20′ of the band 14. The trunnion 30 is pivotably received within the second loop 22′ of the band 14. The shank portion 28 of T-bolt 24 extends through a passageway (not shown) of the trunnion 30 and the nut 32 is received on the shank portion 28 of the T-bolt 24, wherein the latch assembly 12 is adapted to releasably couple the first end portion 20 to the second end portion 22 of the band 14.
With continued reference to FIG. 1, the insert segments 15 each having a first end 40 and a second end 42 are spaced apart on the inner surface 16 of the clamp 10, wherein two consecutive insert segments 15 are separated by a gap 36 defined on the inner surface 16 of the band 14. The insert segments 15 are typically arcuate shaped and made of a rigid metal. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the prior art insert segment 15 includes a body 38 having a first side wall 44 and a second side wall 48 attached to a bottom wall 46, wherein the walls 44, 46, and 48 define a channel 50 therein. A first flange 54 and a second flange 56 are attached to the first side wall 44 and the second side wall 48, respectively, and extend outwardly therefrom. An end face 52 having a first edge 53a and a second edge 53b is present on walls 44, 46, and 48 and on flanges 54 and 56 at the first end 40 and the second end (not shown) of the body 38 of the insert segment 15. The channel 50 having an interior surface 51 is adapted to receive and hold together a pair of conduits C having peripheral end flanges F (referred to as V-flanges) that are joined together in the manner shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. The conduit C can include any objects having V-flanges F, such as hoses, tubing, or piping, wherein the V-flanges F can be mechanically joined or connected to each other.
In operation, the two conduits are attached, by joining the two V-flanges F together and inserting the joined V-flanges F into the channel 50 of each of the insert segments 15 on the flexible band 14 as shown in FIG. 5. Referring to FIG. 1, the band 14 is fastened around the V-flanges and the shank portion 28 of the T-bolt 24 is inserted through a passageway (not shown) in the trunnion 30. A nut 32 can be threaded on the shank portion 28 of the T-bolt 24 and rotated toward the trunnion 30, thereby drawing the end portions 20, 22 toward each other. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 5, as the end portions 20, 22 are drawn towards one another, an inward or radial force (represented by arrow R) is created by the tightening of the band 14, wherein a wedging action of the insert segments 15 transmits an axial load (represented by arrows A) on the side walls 44, 48, thereby compressing the two V-flanges F together for the life of the connection.
As seen in FIGS. 1-4, one drawback to the prior art V-band clamp 10 is that the edges 53a, 53b of the end face 52 on the first end 40 and the second end 42 of each segment 15 is generally sharp, particularly at the side walls 44 and 48, and has the potential of gouging or digging into the flange material during installation. This can occur when the joined V-flanges F do not freely slide over the gap 36 between each segment 15, and the first edge 53a of each segment 15 causes damage to the flanges F resulting in a permanently damaged or inferior connection. In some prior art solutions, the edges on each end of the segments are deburred or tumbled to remove the sharpness. However, deburring and tumbling are oftentimes unsuccessful in consistently removing all the sharp edges. In another prior art solution, each end of the segments is covered with a coating to minimize friction and the tendency of the edge to dig into the flanges. However, coatings add additional cost and can rub off during installation or use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies by eliminating the sharp edges on each segment of a V-band clamp, thereby preventing damage to the V-flanges F during installation and providing easier installation of the V-band clamp.